The Secret Weapon
by Wolf-Demon-Slayer
Summary: Sauron has created a new weapon to use against the Fellowship. Will the weapon help him, or will it fight against him?
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or anything in the series.

"Find the prisoner!" yelled an orc as he alerted his allies.

"How did he escape?!" asked a large orc with scars all over his face and armor.

"I don't know. I think he used magic or something." said another orc.

"How? That prisoner is no wizard. He doesn't even look like one." said an orc in battle armor.

"I don't know. Is he a human?" asked another.

"NO! HE'S MORE THAN THAT! HE'S NOT EVEN FROM THIS DEMENTION! SAURON SUMMONED HIM TO HELP US CONQUER MIDDLE EARTH! FIND HIM NOW!" yelled a commanding orc as the others grabbed their weapons and started searching.

A young man with silver hair was running along open areas just to get away. The orcs were torturing him for so long and now he can be free.

I must get to the elves. Maybe they can help me. I just wish that I knew where they were. thought the young man as he ran harder.

"There he is!" yelled an orc as he started to shoot arrows at the man.

"GET HIM!" yelled the commanding orc to a large group of orcs that he assembled.

"I won't go back!" yelled the man as he dodged the arrows and kept running, "You won't make me you ugly pieces of Balrog dung!"

"Why you little…..AH!!!!" yelled an orc as the silvered hair man sent a boulder spear at it and ran it through its head.

"How the hell?!" the orc said as another spear went through him.

"I won't let you get me!" said the man as he through more rock spears at the group of advancing orcs.

"Sir! How can he do that?!" asked a very scared orc.

"Sauron gave him powers to mold any element. He can make weapons and anything he wants out of anything." stated the commander.

"Why did he do…" the orc's question was cut short as a boomerang made of rock sliced him in half.

"I suggest that you retreat." said the man as he grew angry, "Because if you don't, you all will DIE!"

"Take this you brat!" yelled an orc as it threw a sword at him.

"Pathetic ingrate." said the man as a wall of rock can up in front of him and destroyed the sword.

"But…how…there's…" stuttered the orc as its own sword shot right through it and as it got slammed with a fist made of rock.

"Retreat!" yelled the commander.

"Too late for that!" yelled the man as huge walls of rock surrounded and collapsed onto the orcs and killed them.

"I warned you." whispered the man as he turned and walked to try and located the only race that he could think of that might save him or kill him. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Seidiron's Fury Unleashed

"Aragorn, look at this." said Legolas as he looked at tracks outside of Rivendell.

"I wonder who made these." stated Aragorn as he looked at the tracks and started to follow them to the west.

"Are you sure that you should follow them alone?" inquired the elf as he was starting to follow him.

"I'll be fine my friend. Tell Gandalf and the rest that I'll be back in a little bit. These tracks are still fresh." Aragorn said when he looked at Legolas.

"Alright." stated the elf as he went back into Rivendell.

Aragorn searched for awhile until he found more tracks. The more he followed them, the closer he came to the man with silver hair.

"Who are you?" asked the man.

"My name is Aragorn. What is your name?" asked Aragorn after he spun around and drew his sword.

"I don't know." said the man.

"Do you know what you were called?" asked Aragorn.

"I was call 'it' and also 'maggot'." said the man as he looked down at the ground.

"Follow me to Rivendell. We shall figure out a name for you there my friend." said Aragorn as he started to head back.

"Is Rivendell where I may find the elves?" asked the man.

"Yes, do they know you?" asked Aragorn as he looked at the man.

"According to the people I was with, they will." stated the man as he started to follow Aragorn to Rivendell.

"Why have you brought that man here?" asked Gandalf.

"Who is he?" asked Aragorn as he heard Gandalf.

"He is Seidiron. Created by Sauron." said Legolas as he saw the man.

"Why did Sauron give him an elven name?" asked Aragorn.

"I don't know why he gave me an elven name when he said I wasn't an elf." said Seidiron.

"Are you a human?" asked Gimli.

"Not according to Sauron or the orcs that tortured me." said Seidiron.

"Tortured you? Why did they torture you?" asked Frodo.

"Yes." said Seidiron as he looked at the hobbit, "They said something about me attacking the Fellowship."

"Well, we are the Fellowship." said Legolas as he looked at Seidiron.

"Do you wish to fight?" asked Gimli as he drew his ax.

"No I do not. I have seen enough blood when I killed every orc that hurt me and kept me as a prisoner." stated Seidiron as he looked down at the dwarf.

"How many did you kill to escape?" asked Merry and Pippin.

"I counted about 75 orcs." said Seidiron.

"You lie." said Gimli.

"I killed them with my power." said Seidiron as he demonstrated what he could do.

"But, how can you do that?" asked Pippin

"I don't know. I wish I did though." said Seidiron as he turned to walk out.

"Where are you going Seidiron?" asked Legolas.

"Away from here." said Seidiron as he jumped into a hole and disappeared.

"Why did you do that Gimli?" asked Frodo, "Hw was just trying to be friends."

"I think he was just trying to gain our trust." said Gimli.

"There's no time. We have to get to the outskirts of Rivendell right now!" said Aragorn when he heard the sounds of orc horns.

"Agreed." said Legolas as he got ready to fight.

"There's where he is at. Get him and take no prisoners!" yelled one of the orcs as the battalion charges forward.

"FIRE!" yelled Aragorn to the rows of elven archers.

"DIE SCUM!" yelled Seidiron as he sent flames down onto the orcs.

"Look at Seidiron!" exclaimed Frodo when he saw him.

"Yes. But what is he trying to do?" asked Gimli.

"He's slowing them down!" yelled Legolas as he looked at the orcs.

"I don't think he is. I think he's stopping us!" yelled Gimli as he charged at Seidiron.

"Don't think about it Gimli. I will kill you." Seidiron said as his hair started to grow longer and his eyes grew darker.

"What's going on?" asked Frodo when he looked at Seidiron.

"DIE ORCS!" yelled Seidiron as he mentally threw thousands of spears made of rocks and trees.

"RETREAT!" yelled an orc as it turned to run.

"How?!" asked another orc as it saw what Seidiron did.

"Now the game begins." smirked Seidiron as he ran down for a direct attack at the orcs.

"Look at the fool, he's attacking head on." laughed an orc that was cut by one of Seidiron's spears.

"You want to call me a fool again." Seidiron said and laughed coldly.

"But how did you get behind me?!" asked the orc as it trembled in fear.

"That's for me to know." said Seidiron as he sliced the orc in half with a sword of rock.

"KILL HIM!" yelled an orc as it charged at Seidiron.

"Fools. I'll go peaceful if you want me to." said Seidiron as he slashed the orc that attacked him.

"Then come with us." said an orc as it tied Seidiron's hands up.

"Fine. I'll do anything you order." said Seidiron as he looked back at the scores of men that he had tried to help.

"What is he doing?!" asked Sam as he watched the event occur.

"He's returning to them." stated Gimli, "Just like I thought he would."

"He wouldn't have if you would have been kind to him!" yelled Gandalf.

"I doubt that." said Gimli.

"He wanted to help us and you just made him hate us." said Aragorn as he glared at Gimli.

"He probably already hated us." stated the dwarf.

"We need to find him and apologize to him" said Legolas as he watched Seidiron's barriers fall.

"Yes. We'll start looking for him at sunrise." said Aragorn as he returned to Rivendell with the rest of the Fellowship.

Author's note: This is my first LotR story. Please rate. 


End file.
